IWF Thunder 040306
by DmStern
Summary: The new face of online federations.


Thunder 04/03/06

Camera is rotating around crowd, as the fireworks explode, as the very first edition of "Thunder" gets underway.

Hayes: Welcome ladies and gentleman, to the very first edition of Thunder. Live in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania.

King: And what a show we will be having tonight, as every title will be on the line in this three-hour premiere special.

Hayes: Yah and to kick things off, here is our very own General Manager, in the ring… Shane McMahon.

Shane: Welcome everybody, because this show will demonstrate to everyone, the meaning of greatness.

Shane: The IWF's tag team title tournament will be ignited tonight and next we will have the first ever IFA tag team champions crowned. The Patricks (Ian and Wesley Patrick) will fight Mexico's Most Wanted (Juvented and Essa Rios), and the Rabid's (Benoit and Rhyno) will face X-Factor (X-Pac and Justin Credible).

Shane: Later, we will be determining the champion of our new, revolutionary division, the "Hardcore" Division, in a 10 man weapons over the top rope battle royal.

Shane: Then, we will decide the X-Division, in singles competition, the last X-Division Champion in TNA Samoa Joe, versus the most recent WWE Cruiserweight Champion, Kid Kash.

Shane: We will have the Women's Championship decided in a fatal four-way match between Candice, Trish, Lita, and Mickie James.

Shane: We will have an intercontinental title match between Randy Orton, and John Cena.

Shane: We will have a US Championship match between Lashley and the Big Show, and finally an IWF Championship match between HHH and the Undertaker in the main event. Ladies and gentleman to kick things off, we will have the first match in the IWF tag team tournament, and the first match in IWF Thunder history. Ladies and gentleman, The Patrick's!

Lillian Garcia: From Chicago, Illinois, at a combined weight of 510 pounds, Ian and Wesley, the Patricks! And now, at a combined weight of 420 pounds, they are Mexico's Most Wanted, Essa Rios, and Juvented.

Round 1 in Tag Team Tourney, MMW vs Patricks 

The bell rings, and the match is underway. The Patrick's take control early in the match. They expertly apply a full arsenal of submission moves, and by isolating Juvented. However as Wesley Patrick goes for the Full Out Slam on Juvented, Juvented used his free foot, to kick Ian in the groin, while Essa distracted the ref. Essa and Juvented now turn the tables, by isolating Wesley from Ian. With many low kicks and high diving moves, MMW seem to be having control of the match. But Juvented makes the mistake of taking his eyes off Wesley, which led Wesley to apply the Enziguri and make the tag. Ian Patrick, fuming with anger, runs into the ring, hitting MMW with everything he's got, which at this point in the match, was a lot, applying the military press slam on Essa, and the Tiger Driver on Juvented. Ian then tosses Essa out of the ring, and then out of nowhere, took Juvented inside out with a Spear. Then followed up with a Patrick Slam, as Wesley Patrick Suicide Dives out of the ring taking Essa off his feet, as Ian pins the legal man Juvented for the 1…2…3 count.

Match Time: 9:36 

Lillian: Here are your winners of this tag team tournament-qualifying match, The Patrick's!

King: Well these Patrick kids do seem really impressive, let's see how far they can go in the tag team tourney, after this victory.

Hayes: Yeah, bright kids from Chicago, trained by Ken Shamrock himself, as if you couldn't tell.

King: Well next week in Providence, Rhode Island, they may indeed be crowned the first ever IWF Tag Team Champions.

Backstage in Shane's locker room 

Chris Masters storms in, along with his new manager, Ted Dibiase…

Chris Masters: Uhh, Shane, I gotta talk to you about something.

Stern: Oh yah, what's that?

Masters: You see you're having all these championship matches here tonight, and I looked on the match card, and I wasn't on it? What gives, how can you possibly make tonight the biggest night in Sports Entertainment history, without me the Masterpiece.

Stern: You see it's easy, I don't put you on the card, simple as that. If you want a title, or even a match for that matter, you're going to have to make an impact, and that's the bottom line.

Masters: You want an impact; I'll give you an impact. Chuckles Lets go Ted.

------------------------Commercial Break-----------------------

Back in the arena 

King: Impact, what does he mean.

Hayes: Hopefully we wont have to find out.

King: Anyways, lets go back to the ring.

Lillian Garcia: The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Los Angeles, California, weighing at 290 pounds, he is the "Submission Machine" Samoa Joe!

Samoa Joe hits the ring with 50 of the crowd booing him, and the other half cheering wildly.

Lillian: And his opponent, from Waynesboro, Virginia, weighing at 202 pounds, Kid Kash.

The crowd is completely behind the seemingly energetic Kid Kash.

X-Division Championship: Samoa Joe vs Kid Kash 

Samoa Joe, using his size and strength advantage takes control early on. He applies quite a few Tilt-A-Whirl-Slams, as well as suplex's. However, as Joe goes up for the flapjack, Kid Kash manages to reverse it into his own DDT. Now as both men arise, in retaliation to Joe's strength, Kash uses his speed advantage to take control, making Joe chase him around the ring, and then landing a speedy, yet powerful dropkick. Kid Kash goes up to the top rope, attempting a cross body, but his cockiness finally comes around to bite him in the ass, because as he is taunting his opponent and interacting with the audience, Joe gets up and carries Kash off the turnbuckle, and breaks Kash in half with a bone crushing Muscle Buster, followed by a Choke Sleeper. Kash has no choice but to tap out, as the ref calls for the bell, and hands Samoa Joe the X-Division belt.

Match Time: 6:07 

Lillian: Here is your winner, and the new X-Division Champion, Samoa Joe!

King: What a victory.

Hayes: Yeah, the thing about victories by submission proves that it wasn't a fluke, or a lucky shot; you made the guy tap out.

King: Nothing more embarrassing than tapping out, especially when the stakes are this high.

Hayes: Well that's the wrestling business.

-----------------------------------Commercial Break------------------------------

Hayes: Now it's time to get Hardcore, as the following 10 combatants will put there bodies on the line to win the IWF Hardcore Title.

King: It will be Raven, RVD, Thumbtack Kash, Tazz, New Jack, Vito, The Sandman, JBL, Tyson Tomko, and Perry Saturn!

Hayes: Here comes the mastermind of this ingenious division, Joey Styles!

**Joey chants explode in the audience**

Styles: Ladies and gentleman, last month, I was asked to manage an IWF division that would be revolutionary and would skyrocket the ratings. So here I am introducing the most ruthless and insane wrestlers in the business today to compete in the first ever 10 men over the top rope, weapons battle royal. Here are the rules, well there is only one, so I should say rule. You must decimate your opponent so bad that you can throw them over the top rope, and the last man standing in the ring, will be declared the first ever Hardcore Champion. Roadies, lets bring out the weapons.

Hayes: Oh my god, I haven't seen anything like it.

King: These roadies are bringing out the likes of garbage cans and lids, Singapore Canes, barbed wire bats and chairs, 2x4's, and everything in between.

Styles: And now introducing the crazed and demented Raven carrying out even more weapons to the ring in a shopping cart! Now I will introduce the high flying, death defying, RVD! Next lets bring out a very new yet very insane, Thumbtack Kash, carrying that giant sack of god knows what. Lets bring out Tazz, New Jack, and Vito. Lets bring out The Sandman from wherever he's drinking in the audience. Come out JBL from your luxurious limousine. **JBL grabs the long horns off his limo, and brings them to the ring**. Tyson Tomko, come to the ring. And finally, the hardcore legend, Saturn! Saturn brings his mop to the ring

Styles: Ladies and gentlemen let the beatings begin!

**Styles joins King and Hayes at the announce table**

Hardcore Weapons Battle Royal 

The bell sounds as Sandman swings at everybody with his Singapore cane. Bodies are flying everywhere. Sandman smacks Vito across the forehead, as Vito flies out of the ring. RVD attempts at a frog splash on a downed Tazz, but Tomko runs and knocks RVD out of the ring from the top rope, with a devastating boot to face. As Tazz gets up, he grabs Tomko and toss's him out. Thumbtack Kash smashes the barbed wire steel chair at JBL, and then runs at him as if he's trying to eliminate him, but JBL ducks down and lifts Kash up and over the ring. Then JBL attacks Raven with a Clothesline straight from hell. He then throws Raven out. Tazz comes from behind and throws JBL out, as Saturn comes from behind with the mop and smashes it over Tazz's back, as Tazz falls right out of the ring. New Jack, Saturn, and Sandman are left staring each other down. New Jack and Sandman seem to be on the same page, as they double-team Saturn, and then set up the barbed wire covered table up in the centre of the ring. They then apply the double flapjack, and send Saturn right through the table. Saturn seems to be bleeding and in pain, on all sorts of places on his body, as New Jack and Sandman put him out of his misery, and launch him out of the ring. Now New Jack and Sandman are seen staring each other down, as New Jack cheap shots Sandman with a low blow, then with a DDT onto the barbed wire wrapped steel chair. New Jack then grabs the giant sack that Thumbtack Kash had brought out earlier, and pours all the thumbtacks from inside it, out onto the ring. However New Jack takes to much time, as Sandman from behind, pump-handle slams New Jack right onto those life-shortening thumbtacks, and then picks him up and chucks him out of the ring, as the ref standing outside the ring, calls for the bell.

Match Time: 15:23 

Styles gets up and runs to the ring with the hardcore belt, and hands it over to Sandman, as he raises his hand in victory

--------------------------------------- Commercial Break---------------------------------------

Hayes: We're back live in Philadelphia----

King: What's this?

**Monty Brown's music hits, and out he comes along side his manager Eric Bischoff**

Eric: Ladies and gentlemen, here is my associate Monty Brown. He is the most dominant man in the wrestling industry today, which is why my associate is calling out anyone on the IWF roster in an open challenge to have a match with him.

**Batista's music hits, and out he comes with the fans exploding wildly**

Batista: You want a match Monty… you're on!

Batista vs. Monty Brown The fans are going wild, as this dream match begins. Two power house's going at it. Batista hits a few devastating power slams, but Brown retaliates with some of his own. Batista then takes control of the match, and then he executes the spinebuster. Bischoff sees that the match is looking bad for Monty, so he gets up and tries to distract Batista so that Monty Brown can get a cheap shot in. Instead Eric got a shot to the nose from Batista. Monty Brown tried to get the devastating clothesline when Batista turned around, but Batista dodged it and replied with a most devastating Batista Bomb, and covered Monty for the 1…2…3 count. Match Time: 5:47 Garcia: Here is your winner, Batista! 

Hayes: Impressive Victory

King: Fine, fine it was quite impressive, but you can be sure that there will be hell to pay; we all know that Monty Brown doesn't take to well to losses.

Hayes: Wait a second, oh my god, lets go to the back where apparently the rabid's have been brutally attacked.

Backstage Hallway 

Cole: Wow here lays a battered Rhyno and Chris Benoit, with a steel pipe lying next to them.

Wesley Patrick: What the hell has happened, they're supposed to be in this tag team tournament.

X-Pac: Haha, smart one guys, we know you didn't want to face the rabid's you were scared, but did you have to go to these measures?

Ian Patrick: Wait just a minu----

Justin: There, you did it. You don't have to fight the Rabid's, as they have no choice to forfeit the match, letting us move on in this tag team tournament.

Ian: We had nothing to do with this!

X-Pac: Alright, whatever you say, but we know the truth, and next week, live in Providence, Rhode Island, we are going to win the tag team championship, like it or not.

**X-Factor walks away as The Patrick's are left puzzled**

---------------------------------------Commercial Break---------------------------------------

Back in the Arena 

King: Here we are back at ringside, trying to figure out what just went down.

Hayes: Well I'm not so happy that the Rabid's have been forfeited from this tournament, but I am quite happy that next week we are going to see X-Factor get the beating they deserve.

King: How can you possibly say that, after what the Patrick's did, they----

Hayes: Wow, how naive can you possibly be, can you not see what just transpired. The X-Factor are scared of the rabid's so they cheap shotted them and injured them to get out of the match, and to automatically advance in the tourney.

King: Hmm, well whatever went down next week we will see The Patrick's vs the X-Factor and a tag team title match. But now, all the diva's that will take place in the title match are standing in he ring.

Lillian: The following contest is a Diva Fatal-Four way match for the Women's Championship.

Women's Championship match 

All women seem to be having a fun time, as they all get some big moves on each other. All of them are taunting each other and dancing to the audience, as if it has become a dance-off. Just then from the audience, Chris Masters come to the ring and hits a huge clothesline on Trish Stratus, taking her inside out as the ref calls for the bell to end the match. Masters then throws the rest of the girls out of the ring, each of them smacking the arena floor. Masters then picks up Trish Stratus, and applies the Masterlock on the defenceless girl. Just then Lance Hoyt runs to the ring to save his almost fainted girl friend. Masters falls to the ground as if begging for forgiveness, as Ted Dibiase smacks Hoyt from behind with a steel chair. Hoyt, distracted by the chair shot, falls into a Masterlock. Lance Hoyt falls to the ground, as Chris Masters has a sick look on his face.

**Crowd boo's in disgust**

Hayes: This is not what Dusty meant by impact, Masters! This is just sick.

King: Who would commit these acts that Masters has performed here tonight.

Hayes: A man that wants to get noticed.

King: But to snoop as low as this, it's pathetic.

Hayes: Well nonetheless we will cut to a commercial break now, and when we get back, we will witness the US Championship match between The Big Show and Bobby Lashley.

---------------------------------------Commercial Break---------------------------------------

Hayes: We are back live, and let's send you to Lillian in the ring.

Lillian: Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the United States Championship. Introducing first, from Colorado Springs, Colorado, weighing at 250 pounds, he is the Real Deal, Bobby Lashley.

**Lashley enters the ring, as the crowd goes absolutely nuts **

Lillian: And his opponent, from Tampa, Florida, weighing at 507 pounds, he is the Big Show.

**Big Show enters to a full arena of boo's**

Big Show vs. Lashley for the US Title 

The match gets underway, as the crowd is going wild for this epic battle. Both men try to out-power each other with their forceful strength, but to no avail. Lashley executes many suplex's and takes Big Show to levels that he has never been taken to before. Just as Lashley thinks he pretty much has the match, Big Show out of nowhere grabs Lashley by the throat, and seems as if he is about to pick him up for the Show Stopper. Lashley reverses it into a move of his own and kicks Big Show in the chest. He then puts Big Show's head between his knees as if to go for the Dominator. The crowd is on their feet. Lashley picks Big Show up and throws him down with a most devastating Dominator. Just then and there the whole wrestling world stood in awe, as Lashley covers Big Show up for the 1…2…3 count.

**Match Time: 11:17**

Lillian: Here is your winner and the new US Champion, Bobby Lashley!

The ref comes to the ring, hands Lashley the belt, and raises his hand in victory. The whole audience still had to comprehend what had just transpired. Just as Lashley is celebrating his victory, Kane comes from behind and goes for the blindsided attack. Big Show gets up and joins Kane in the beating, as out of nowhere none other than Brock Lesnar runs to the ring to Lashley's rescue. Lesnar clothesline them both, and then chucked them both out of the ring. Lesnar then picked Lashley up and raised his hand in triumph, as they seem to be on the same page.

---------------------------------------Commercial Break---------------------------------------

Backstage, Cole is standing live with HHH 

Cole: Triple H tonight you will meet arguably the most dominant man ever in sports entertainment. What are your thoughts going into tonight's match?

HHH: You see its simple; I'm going to do what I always do and that is come out on top, whatever the cost.

Cole: Well Triple H, how do you feel considering----

HHH: Cole, shut the hell up! There is nothing more that needs to be said, I will come out on top whatever the cost!

Back live in arena 

King: Whatever the cost, I like the sound of that.

Hayes: I sure don't. I hope that the Undertaker comes out on top, and beats the living hell out of that punk HHH.

**Randy Orton's theme song plays as he comes out to many boo's**

Lillian: The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first from St.Louis, Missouri, weighing at 265 pounds, he is the legend killer, Randy Orton!

Lillian: And his opponent, from West Newbury, Massachusetts, weighing at 240 pounds, John Cena.

**My Time is Now plays as Cena hits the ring to a full audience of cheers.**

Cena vs. Orton for the IC Title 

Cena was stunned by the early attack from Orton who continued to chop his upper body and then put him down with a thrust chop to the throat off an irish whip. Orton then pulled Cena into a sitting position and locked in a sleeper hold. Cena used his strength to get back to his feet and he fended Orton off with a couple elbows to the chest before just dropping him with a clothesline. Cena pulled him up and went for a suplex but Orton escaped his clutches and dropkicked him in the back of the knee. He then bounced off the ropes but Cena met him with a clothesline. Cena then hit the ropes, looking for a clothesline but when Orton ducked, he blasted referee Charles Robinson. The fight continued with Robinson down when Ric Flair came running out. He got on the apron and threw a handful of powder in Cena's eyes! Cena did his best to recover from the situation but Orton put him down with a wicked RKO and hooked the leg as Robinson got up to make the 3 count.

**Match Time: 13:52**

Lillian: Here is your winner and the new Intercontinental Champion, Randy Orton.

Flair holds up Orton's hand in celebration.

Hayes: Ugh, how can this happen, Cena was officially just screwed out of the Intercontinental title.

King: And I'm loving it. Only Flair could pull that off.

Hayes: He should be proud of himself.

King: And I'm sure he is.

Hayes: Nonetheless, coming up after the last commercial break, it will be HHH vs. the Undertaker for the IWF Championship.

**Promo is shown of this match:**

**Undertaker vs. HHH  
**

---------------------------------------Commercial Break---------------------------------------

**The Game by Motorhead hits, as HHH comes out to many boo's**

Lillian: The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and isfor the IWF Heavyweight Championship. Introducing the first challenger, from Stamford, Connecticut, weighing at 246 pounds, he is the Game, Triple H

**The gong hits and the smoke rises as Undertakers theme song hits and the Deadman himself marches to the ring**

Lillian: And the other challenger, from Death Valley, weighing at 328 pounds, The Undertaker!

Undertaker vs. HHH for the IWF Title 

The match is underway as Undertaker gets the early advantage in the match, just by getting inside the head of HHH. Undertaker runs at him with a clothesline, and then picks HHH up for a whole combination of body blows. He then picks HHH up and hits him with the crowd-pleasing old school. HHH takes no control in this match, as Undertaker stands dominant. Undertaker then busts HHH's head open with a Boot to Face. He then signals for the Tombstone and lifts HHH up in that position, then drives HHH's head straight to the mat. The Undertaker seems to have this match won, but as ref Nick Patrick goes for the count, as he gets to 2, Flair pulls him out of the ring. Orton runs in with the sledgehammer, and knocks Taker across the forehead, and then hands the sledgehammer to HHH. HHH hits Undertaker 4 times across the temple and Taker seems like he's knocked out cold. Just then Flair throws Nick Patrick back into the ring as HHH covers Undertaker and Patrick goes for the 1…2…3 count.

**Match Time: 13:17**

Ric Flair runs and grabs the belt, and then hands it to HHH. Orton, Flair and HHH all stand hands raised in the centre of the ring. The final shot is shown of the newly re-united Evolution, as the copyright sign appears, and the screen turns black.

**Copyright© IWF 2006**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
